The Kinky Life of Zack and Cody
by SamaelYisrael
Summary: Zack walks into the bathroom to a big surprise. Seven inches in fact and being stroked by Cody over a picture of Zack. Then, he wakes up chained to a bed naked. What does Cody have planned for him?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing could prepare Zack for what he saw when he walked into the bathroom. He opened the door and there was Cody, completely naked, and standing over a picture of Zack. Cody even had his warm, wet cock in his hand and was stroking it.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing!?" Zack yelled. Cody's cock got harder as he walked over to Zack. Suddenly, he lunged at Zack and pinned him to the ground with his thin, naked frame on top. "When did he get so strong?" Zack thought as he struggled to get up. Then, Cody placed a handkerchief doused in something over Zack's mouth and nose and soon, everything went dark.

Zack woke up and suddenly tried to sit up, but couldn't. He soon realized that there were metal chains around his neck, waist, arms, and legs all holding him to the bed in a spread-eagle position. Zack struggled against the chains and then after a few minutes, gave up. It was then that he realized that he was completely naked on the bed. He looked around and had no idea where he was. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened and looked around for Cody.

Cody walked into the room also completely naked and smiled when he saw that Zack was awake. He leaned in and kissed Zack softly on the lips.

"Cody, what the hell is go-," Zack began to say but was cut off as Cody put a ball and gag in Zack's mouth. For the next few hours. You're going to be my little playmate, my prisoner, my slave. The more you struggle, the rougher I'll be. So your best bet would just be to cooperate until I'm done and I let you go.

Zack noticed that Cody was already hard. And despite his current position and his anger, he couldn't help but be turned on just a little from looking at Cody's hot, juicy, hard, 7 inch cock. He looked Cody up and down quickly, taking in Cody's thin hairless legs and toned chest. He shook himself to stop himself from staring.

Cody leaned in and began to suck on Zack's right nipple while massaging his left one with his hand. Zack struggled a bit and in response, Cody bit down hard on his nipple causing Zack's back to arch.

"Didn't I tell you not to resist?" Cody asked as he went back to sucking Zack's now hard nipples as he climbed on top of Zack's warm, naked body. He slowly worked his way up, trailing kisses to Cody's neck and licking up his soft, warm neck. Zack squirmed some more and Cody bit down on his clavicle hard enough to draw blood and licked up what came out. "Don't worry, you'll learn your lesson soon enough." Cody took off Zack's gag for a moment and kissed Zack deeply and forced his tongue into his mouth and explored the wet, warm cavern before replacing the gag.

He then licked his way down Zack's chest and abs. Leaving a hickey here, a bite mark there. All the way until he reached Zack's soft, warm, virgin cock.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!!!!!!" Zack moaned in resistance but Cody had really meant it when he said he'd teach Zack a lesson. He immediately took two fingers and shoved them dry up into Zack's virgin ass. Zack let out a muffled scream and arched his back, slowly letting himself fall back onto the bed. Cody took the fingers out and went back to Zack's cock. He took it in his right hand and began stroking it as he kissed the tip softly. Zack didn't want to give Cody any more reason to continue, but couldn't help getting turned on and getting a little hard. Cody saw this and brought his mouth down on Zack's shaft. He apparently had had practice because he tortured Zack slowly. Starting by spiraling his soft, wet, velvety tongue all the way around Zack's hardening shaft as he bobbed up and down. Zack squirmed and this was met by Cody grabbing Zack's cock by the base and deepthroating him. Zack screamed again behind the gag as he came right into Cody's throat.

"Mmmmmmm," moaned Cody. "Yummy." Cody savored the warmth and taste of Zack's hot seed. "Oh, where are my manners. I should share, shouldn't I?" He leaned in as if he were going to kiss Zack again and forced Zack's mouth open after removing the gag. He let the sticky semen fall from his mouth into Zack's and held Zack's mouth and nose closed so he had no choice but to swallow it. "Isn't it goooood?" Cody said seductively.

"Please stop Cody," Zack pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that, Zacky. I'm just getting started."


	2. The LongAwaited Continuation

Author's note: Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye get killed in the 7th Harry Potter book and Harry survives and kills Voldemort.

Cody soon turned Zack over again and spread his hot, hairy cheeks to gape at the warm hole in front of him. "Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," said a voice from within.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Cody. As he peered inside. At once, Lt. Sulu emerged, covered in warm sticky juices. He was shortly followed by Paris Hilton and Lemmingwinks.

"You have completed your quest and escaped the young boy's ass," said the Sparrow Prince. They soon left the room in single-file and closed the door on their way out.

"..." Zack and Cody just stared in confusion as the four ass-spelunkers left the room. Amidst the confusion, Cody's penis had gone flaccid and limp. "Well, back to where we were then," Cody said as he started to move towards Cody. "Here we-"

"OOOOHH!" moaned someone from the other room.

"That sounds like Mom!" said Zack as he rushed towards the door. "I think she's crying."

They both ran into the living room and found their mom on her back on the couch, being nailed hard by Captain Kirk. Zack and Cody stared in disbelief as they saw Kirk turn their mom on her stomach and go where no man has gone before.

"Would you mind wearing this green face paint?" asked the Captain. A second Captain Kirk soon walked into the room. It changed into a Klingon and Zack realized it was a changeling. The changeling started "kneeing" their mom in the crotch and she began to moan wildly.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Cody.

"Not all creatures keep their genitals in the same place," explained the changeling.

"That's it, I've got to go take a leak," said Zack. "I've had enough of this crap." He walked into the bathroom and whipped it out to piss. He heard breathing and looked towards the shower and saw Christopher Walken. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER!?"

"Well, son, I'm watching you pee," said Christopher Walken in his increasingly disturbing drawl. Zack backed away slowly and heard something that sounded like an explosion in the lobby. He walked past his mom being double-penetrated in the ass by double Kirks and went to the elevator. Upon arriving in the lobby, he saw the guys from Dragonball Z who wear the tights and the armor and have tails fighting with the Ambiguously Gay Duo: Ace and Gary. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled the gay anime dude, but Ace swallowed it like so many other "shots" aimed at his face. All the while, Maddie was on her back while Dr. Bashir teabagged her.

"What?" he asked as Zack stared at him. "It's tea-time, you stupid American."

But suddenly, everything went black and Zack found himself on the platform for the Triwizard tournament's round where they have to rescue their friends from the mer-folk in Hogwart's lake. He saw Harry, Krum, Fleur, and Diggory poised on the ready line. "AND GO!!!" yelled the announcer guy. All, but Harry dived into the lake and cast various spells on themselves to tolerate the water. "Harry, what are you doing, he said GO?!" asked Neville excitedly." Harry grinned and raised his wand.

_ACCIO NITROGLYCERIN, SAW DUST, AND EMPTY PIPES!!!_

"And Snape says I suck at potions," said Harry as he grinned madly before pouring the ingredients into the pipes and attaching fuses. He lit the fuses with his wand and tossed them into the lake.

"Blimey Harry! Is this some powerfull spell?" Neville asked.

"Not quite." It's what muggles call dynamite fishing. _BOOM!!!_ A great surge of water rose from the lake as the fuses ran out and ignited the dynamite. At once, what was left of the giant squid hurled from the water and all the mer-people and his competition and friends rose to the surface dead.

"HARRY, EVEN RON AND HERMIONE ARE DEAD!!!"

"Yep, did _not_ think that one through."

THE END

P.S. Message me for a picture of what Christopher Walken looks like when he watches you pee or if you want him to watch _you _pee.


End file.
